shingetsu sama
by kus06969
Summary: any..........shoujo-ai n all hentai. hardcore


BIS INI SO HOT

SMS

(SETAN MASUK SURGA)

Disclaimer : gagaje

Warning(s) : Shonen-ai, GaJe, yuri,homo+lesbi:hobi

(Main) Pair :

Rated : k,t,m,ma

Genre : Sugaje

Prologue

Hn!!!!!!!!!!Sebelum baca,tolong isi persediaan bahan bakar kegilaan anda. Siapkan pula HUMMER,EXE,dan sejenisnya. Entah untuk apa tapi siapkan bagi anda yang bernafsu memberi kritik dan saran ,silakan saja. Saya setia menunggu.

Tapi bagi FLAMER …………………….ketik JALAN (spasi) CEPAT dan kirim ke NERAKA.

Berawal dari malam itu. Dibawah pohon sakura yang bersemi terhempas oleh angin maam *SMRIWINGG……ING ……….ING………* Ditemani bulan dan bintang yang sedang ngrumpi. Dan suara yang tak jelas asal usulnya.

"Byakuya!" Seru seorang wanita berambut jingga pada orang yang memeluknya

"Aku akan berjanji seumur hidup!" ucap laki laki berambut panjang itu

" Jangan pernah lepaskan tanganmu dariku!" pinta sang wanita

"Aku berjanji"

Mereka sepertinya saling mencintai. Tapi ada masalah

"Kakak!!" panggil seorang pemuda berambut hitam dari kejauhan

"Rukio..!" Seru mereka bersamaan karna kaget

Byakuya spontan melepaskan pelukanya ada wanita itu

"Byakuya............" wanita itu seloah bertanya kenapa Byakuya meleaskan pelukanya

"Ichi… maafkan aku. Aku ini ak tak pantas untukmu." Ucap Byakuya

"Tidak!!!!! Kau itu segalanya untukku."

"Ichiko!" teriak pemuda yang tadi

"maafkan aku ichiko! Aku harus pergi" ucap Byakuya sebelum loncat dari jurang yang ada disebelahnya

*SYUTT*

~LAMA SETELAH ITU~

"tuan,tuan sudah bangun,ya?" Tanya seorang gadis berambut fucksia dan bermata hijau itu

"sepertinya bukan orang sini" sahut pemuda berambut pirang dan bermata biru laut teman si gadis

"tuan…………."

"aku tidak apa"kata orang yang baru bangun itu

"tuan ini siapa?"

"sakura,untuk apa kau tanyakan hal seperti itu?"

"NARUTTO" teriak sakura dengan nada tinggi

"tuan maafkan temanku yang sembarangan ini,ya!"

jelas sakura sambil mukul kepala naruto

"SAKURA"gerutu naruto

"iya"

"ngomong ngomong tuan ini siapa,dari mana,dan........"

"aku byakuya kuchiki,kapten ke 6 dati 13 pasukan. aku lahir tangga 31 agustus,hal yang ku sukai adalah makanan pedas dan bunga kikyou,ayahku kouga kuchiki,kakekku genrei kuchiki,ibu dan nenekku belum diketahui author,anakku yuko kuchiki,istriku hisana kuchiki dan..........bm bm bm(dibekap sakura)"

"he he!!! aku sakura dan ini temanku, naruto."ucap sakura dengan masih membekap byakuya

"hai......."tanggap naruto yang mendengar hajimemashite byakuya sealma 1 jam

Laluu......

*BLAKKKKKK*

"naruto,sakura! akatsuki menyerang!" ucap izumo dengan terengah engah ngebuat naruto gweragapan

"maaf pak byakuya! aku ada urusan penting"kata sakura yang langsung ergi dengan naruto dan izuma

Byakuya yang sendirian kayak pertapa berpikir untuk ikut dalam festifal yang diadakan akatsuki. Dia sudah tiba ditempat akatsuki berada lalu pandanganya tertuju ada suatu hal. salah seorang anggota akatsukilah yang membuatnya terpaku. siaakah dia???????????????????

Part 1~~~~~~~

"naruto,ikutlah dangan kami"ajak pein

"jika kau ikut,aku akan belikan ramen sekarung" bujuk kakuzu

"heh! daripada ramen yang kayak hewan melata paling menjijikan itu,aku punya permainan yang lebih manarik!"seru hidan dengan sombongnya

"naruto.. tetapkan pilihanmu. nanti aku kasih tau warna gelana dalamku. Ok????" bujuk konan ngebuat naruto ngluarin darah dingin.

"Wa ha ha ha ha ha" hidan tertawa dan kemudian berhenti ketika sesuatu masuk ke mulutnya. apakah itu? "itu celana dalamku yang kelepas!!" jawab konan sambil mukul pantat hidan for ngambil celana dalamnya kembali

"aku saja yang pacarnya kaga pernah dikacih tahu,kenapa anak ingusan begini dikasih tahu?" gerutu pein

"kalian apa apaan siech?" tegur Guy "lebih baik kalian mengalahkan raksasa hijau konoha inia" lanjut guy

"kolor ijo dilarang ikut campur" ejek hidan

"hei pak tani......,aku ini bukan kolor ijo. tapi raksasa ijo. apa kau tak dengar itu?" teriak guy yang kesal karena diejek

"tapi itu sama saja'kan? raksasa hijau itukan bapaknya kolor ijo" bantah hidan

"siapa ibunya" tanya naruto posisi peng

"siapa yang bilang begitu?" tanya guy dengan nada tinggi

厂一九三十七)大小子之广义父上山头目无卡片为二万千元也已由问心头下厅长于民回乡土了天长八九北斗么自己日久几个卜开口水平淡小王了无力乙己公太只× ＼｜ㄙㄔㄘㄤㄝㄓ ㄟ㈩

"apa kau tidak dengar aku yang ngomong?" teriak hidan ngotot

"kau ini...........Rasakan jurus ku!!" teriak guy yang hampir ja ngluarin tai jutsu tapi........

"hei kalian! sesama konodo jangan saling menghina" sahut kakashi yang kemudian membuat pak tani dan kolor ijo naik darah

*autor ditimpuk sandal sama hidan dan guy*

"benar juga" tambah yamato

"apa kalian billang?" teriak hidan dan guy bersamaan

"kenapa bisa bersamaan ya?" tanya kakashi dengan nada menghina

"tentu saja akrab. mereka'kan semahluk~!"jawab yamato tambah mengejek

"apa kau bilang????" teriak hidan dan *author digeblak lagi sama guy* dengan penuh semangat 45

"kalo gitu......."guy otaknya masih loading

"udah done blum?"tanya author yang nunggu guy selama 7 jam

"sudah!" jawab guy sambil melihat kearah hidan

"apa yang kau lihat kojo?"tanya hidan yang merasa rishi diliat guy

"pak tani... bagaimana kalo kita lawan mereka?" aju guy

"mau lawan kami,ya?"seru kakashi

"kurasa tak ada salahnya!" jawab hidan

*PLAKSSS*hidan dan guy tozz

"tukang kayu,bagaimana menurutmu?" tanya kakashi pada yamato.

"aku setuju saja ,MBah?"jawab yamato

"Eh! Kenapa harus MBAH?" tanya kakashi penasaran dengan nn barunya

"bagi orang yang punya rambut putih memang cocok."jawab yamato

"yah!! terserahlah!"

"kalo begitu kita bertarung!" teriak guy

"baik" jawab kakashi,hidan dan yamato bersamaan

"kalo hanya bertarung tidah ada hadiahnya,itu sama saja'kan?" sambit kakazu

"dari mana kau tahu" tanya penjaga kebun raya bogor

~~~~~~~~~~~~*author digeblek zersu*

"hari masih pagi udah dapet 3 geplakan"gerutu author

"mau nambah?" tanya anggota akatsuki bersamaan

"maap udah kenyang!" jawab au~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"tentunya dari UUD"jabah kakuzu

"UUD?"tanya kakashi

"undang undang dasar,ya?" tanya yamato

" undang undang duit " jawab kakuzu sambil berkipas kipas uang dolar

"GUBRAK" seru seluruh orang didunia ini

"tapi tak apa . biarpun kalah,aku masih punya pohon uang hidup"seru hidan

"apa kau bilang?"kakuzu mulai naik tangga,eh!darah

"ada gajah bertelor"jawab hidan

"lebih baik yang kalah menanggung biaya haji yang menang. Sekarang'kan lagi musim haji" seru yamato

"aku setuju! bagaimana kalian?"tanya kakashi pada hidan dan guy

"baiklah! lagi pula tyak ada pilihan lain"jawab hidan

"aku juga setuju" sahut guy

"aku akan jadi wasdit! seru konan menawarkan diri

~~~~~~~~~"berapa harganya?"tanya pein

"aku juga akan ikut pelelangan"sahut madara

"berapa,ya?????"otak author lagy loading

*PLAKS*author digampar konan

"rasain lu!" teriak konan meninggalkan author yang udah kayak ayam diinjek pora train~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"yagh! kita mulai!"teriak konan

"1.............2.................3(bersamaan dengan dikibarkanya celana dalam motif polka oleh konan)!"

JRENGG

mbahe:kertas

pak tani:kertas

tukang kayu:batu

kolor ijo:batu

"yah..........pemenangnya mbahe dan pak tani!"teriak konan diiringi suara tepuk tangan para penonton

"tak kusangka aku bias menang!"seru kakashi sujud syukur

"aku ikutan sujud juga ackh!"hidan ikut ikutan

"inni tidak mungkin!!!!!!!!!!!! Aku kalah……..!!!!!!!!!!!!!1" teriak guy sambil menangis berlari lari gaje kayak kehilangan gigi berbintangnya

lalu hidan dan kakashi saling melirik satu sama lain. sedangkan guy,hidan,orang-orang konoha dan para akatsuki yang lain menunggu pertarungan selanjutntya dari mereka

SYATTT BLANKKKK *CLUBBB*

jyah mereka malah tos

"GUBRAKkkkkkkkk"teriak semua orang spontan tepar

* * *

aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa

* * *

maaf. mie baru capter satu n aku kaga tw mau kemana crita ini. yang pasti 3 orang dari suatu tempat bakal jadi 3somenya


End file.
